


Just Give Him The Damn Thing

by ForTheLoveOfChuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfChuck/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfChuck
Summary: Dean REALLY wants to use the grenade launcher.... Sam finds a compromise





	

Sam watched the glint in his brother’s eye as they once again had to put the weapon away in lieu of something quieter. He didn’t say anything this time, just took his gun from its holster and grabbed his knife.

But Sam knows that every time he sets that thing back inside the trunk Dean loses just a bit of the joy in his eyes. His smile loses a bit of its luster and his soul a bit of its shine. Sam knows he can’t keep putting it away. “Dean. I’ll make you a deal…” He waits as his brother turns around, irritated to be disrupted, “You do anything I want in bed tonight, and then I’ll let you use the grenade launcher.”

Dean’s face lights up but darkens with his next joke, “yeah, but Sam. You’re such a baby in bed. That’s not even a real challenge.”

Sam chuckles, his arms crossing in his amusement. “That’s what you think, Jerk.”

“It’s on, Bitch.”

 

 

 

“You wanna get cleaned up first, or just jump right into it?” Dean chuckles, turning the key in the door. Sam’s been trying to jump him since the minute they finished with their hunt. He shrugs, tugging at the bottom of Dean’s t-shirt. He pulls it over Dean’s head and has them undressed quickly. He kisses down Dean’s neck, sucking a dark spot into it as he walks them towards the bathroom and turns the shower on.

“This is my night Dean, but you tell me if you need to stop. K?” Sam asks, giving Dean a serious look. Dean nods and Sam ducks them both under the warm stream. Before Dean can see what’s coming, Sam has him pressed against the wall and he’s on his knees. He kisses the backs of Dean’s thighs, soaping him up in place of his mouth as he moves to every part of his brother’s body. He leaves his mark on Dean’s knee, his hipbone, the purple marks leaving a stark contrast to the suds Sam leaves.

“Planning to actually move this along?” Dean asks, chuckling as Sam starts to kiss down his neck.

“What? Can’t I worship my idols?” Sam chuckles, stepping back and rinsing the suds from his brother before lathering up himself. He rinses off and grabs a couple towels. He kisses Dean, walking them into his bedroom and laughs as his brother falls on the bed. He reaches for a bottle of lube in his nightstand and starts to work his brother open. He leaves kisses on every part of Dean’s skin he can reach as his fingers work diligently to relax Dean’s inner muscles.

Once he thinks Dean is ready, he strokes himself a few times, the lubricant making his cock slide easier into Dean as he enters him nice and slow. He savors it at first, kissing his brother to get him to relax around him. He whispers into Dean’s ear, making sure he’s ready before he sets a punishing pace, fucking Dean harder and better than he has before. Their shouts mingle as Dean comes quickly between them and Sam pulls back, licking the come from Dean’s stomach and kissing him. He lets Dean rest a few minutes before getting him ready for round two, and Sam means to make this time last.

 

 

Sam laughs as Dean walks a little slower than normal, the pep in his step not altered by the joy he’s about to have. Sam set up an appointment for Dean to play with the grenade launcher, and they both think it was worth it.


End file.
